fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seinaru
'This article was written by 'Johnnthemaster '.' Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission.' The Seinaru (聖なる) is a race of spirits who have both human and spirit forms created by Johnnthemaster . they began to appear Before the creation of earth. Biological Information Scientific Name: Spiritus Sapien Average Height: 5'1" (smallest size) 6'10"7 (largest size) Average Weight: 90 Ibs (Lightest weight) 250 ibs (heaviest weight) Diet: Varies Lifespan: Varies Intelligence Level: Varies Aggressiveness Level: Higher then a human Status: Alive Description Seinaru have both humanoid and spirit forms. Both forms colors, size and shape vary from individual to individual. Most males stand at about 5-6 feet and weigh 100-250 lbs in human form. Females tend to stand at 5'11 feet or more and weigh 90+ lbs. History Born befor the creation of Earth, the Seinaru's watch over the universe and swear to prototect all planets and livings things on them. Many years later. The Seinaru's took all peace, love and understanding in the world and greated the Calibur. The Calibur was just a sword who cranted unselfish wishes to the world. One seinaru named Emilo Deaman greated an Evil copy of the sword which he called The Edge. The Edge was just a sword who cranted selfish wishes, but after being cranting selfish wishes for countless of times, the sword turned into a demonic weapon and created a wicked soul called Inferno. Those who grasp its hilt are unable to escape its curse, as its spirit invades the mind like a parasite and drives its wielder insane. As its blade is soaked in blood it grows in power, yet it manages to shine a polished red. The Edge is distinguished by the animate eye. The Seinaru's foundet it and destroyed it. Emilo was sealed in a tom for lifetime never to be realese however fragments from the Edge have spred around the world. one of these fragments went in an ordinary sword but after being bathed in blood and hatred countless times, that sword turned into the same as the Edge the wicked soul Inferno took the sword wich he called it Soul Edge. Years later Emilo broke free and in revange killed all the Seinaru's. After Emilo broke free from his prison he gather all the fragments he could find and forged the Edge back again but now weaker then before. As Soul Edge was referred as the "evil sword" nobody now that the Edge was the real treat and Emilo was the real enemy. After siegfried realesed the Evil Seed from its prison Emilo took a huge potion of the Evil seed and created the Edge Seed wich was a more powerful version of it and liquid form. those who drink will chance there apperance into a more demonic, corrupted and most drink again after a short time to be keept alive. One Seinaru survived named Johnathan he took the Calibur who was the only one who could defeat the Edge. Bloodlines and Origins Seinaru family bloodlines vary, but most Seinaru bloodlines hails from Europe. Biology and Physical Abilities In humanoid form, Seinaru normally look like humans. Inside, their organs are similar to human organs. The only real difference is their heart which is one time bigger than a human's. Their skeletal structure is also the same as a humans. In spirit form, a Seinaru's skeletons become larger and grows skeleton wings to accommodate their true form's needs. some Seinaru have tails in spirit form. Like Ryugami's they can regenerate damaged organs as well as limbs and digits but not their head, if the body part (excluding the head) is not completely destroyed, they'll simply reattach it. Lifespan A Seinaru’s aging are random as there are 25% slow aging, 25% fast aging, 49% normal aging and 1% aging stops Reproduction Seinaru relationships and reproduce are similar to that of humans. Physical Powers Seinaru are much stronger than humans and can take a lot more punishment as there are only two known ways to kill them. In spirit form, they are capable of destroying entire planets using their most powerful attack and elemental abilities. They are able to move faster than humans in their humanoid form and they are more faster in their spirit forms due to their wings. they are also good swimmers thanks to some Seinaru's tails Strengths Seinaru are capable of taking extreme amounts of damage and still continue to fight. Their defence also increases with each battle as long as the Seinaru survives. some Seinaru's can actived a small power boost to help them in battle. Weaknesses as some Seinaru's are immortal, but they can be killed by being stabbed in the heart by The edge sword. those caliburs who are not immortal can be killed as a normal human can. Speech, Language and Communication The Seinaru can speak in all languages They also speak in ancient latin, but these are only used when in their spirit forms Diet Seinaru are mostly omnivorous although like humans some prefer meat and some prefer vegetation. Vision In humanoid form, Seinaru see the world the same as humans. In spirit form, they can chance in to all visions. Traits *'Spirit Heart' - Endows a Seinaru with sharper reflexes, inhuman strength and stamina as well as liquid blue crystal-like blood and the ability to heal wounds much faster than humans. It also allows them to reattach or regenerate lost body parts and organs. in some rare times endows them with eternal life. *'Spirit Transformation' - Endows a Seinaru with the ability to release the power of the crystal blood within them and transform into a seinaru spirit. *'Spirit Dragon Transfomation (extremely rare) '- Endows a Seinaru the ability to release the power of the Seinaru Heart and blood within them and transform into a Dragon spirit. so far only Johnathan The First as done this tranformaton as his friend was a Ryugami who gave him his power after he died. Clothing, Armor and Armament Clothing and Armor Seinaru clothing is usually European in appearances. An armored Seinaru is clan in a knight armor with bird decorations. Higher ranked Seinaru have more decorated tougher armor. The armor and clothing of both males and females usually covers the entire body when completely applied. Technology The Seinaru are as technologically higher advanced then humans, but they only use there technology to build houses. Weaponry As with technology, Seinaru have access to the same weaponry as humans, but they prefer bladed weapons such as swords. Some Seinaru do wield pistols as sidearms, but they are rarely used. Culture The Seinaru did have there own culure but they where so few now have the same culture they were born in. Religion The Seinaru religion is similar to Europe Catholic, but with a few minor differences. Sub-species Seinami Seinami's is a Seinaru with an Dragon spirit they appears as an dragon but with the same colors as their spirit form. Seinaru are created when an Ryugami who is near death offer his dragon soul to a Seinaru or when a Seinaru opens a Dragon seal whick holds a dragon spirit inside it. the only Seinami who was alive was Johnathan The First but died in battle Terror Terror's are Seinaru's that have unleashed their inner anger. Terrors have three form: Demon form: similiar to Spirit form but has devil wings, horns and are red colored. Terror form: hence their name, Similiar to their human form but with an grotesque arm or leg Ultimate Form: the most grotesque form of all and most powerful form, Now their full body has become grotesque like with same arms and legs but now have wings and a small thick tail. Trivia *It is estimated that there are around 10 000 living Seinaru all of which are well hidden amongst the human race but mostle live in almarian castle. *Seinaru means holy in japanese. Johnnthemaster | Species | Characters Category:Characters